Don't Look Back
by The Resurrection Lily
Summary: A Fem!Shinichi x Kaito sonnet I wrote for Literature class. I'm gunna dump all future sonnets I write for this couple here. Maybe anything else I'll come to write about them too. Also I know the picture is of Ran, but try to imagine it's Shinichi okay? Might have to change the title at some point.
1. Version 1

**Okay, I had to write a few sonnets for my Lit class. I figured I'd post the only one relevant to a series here. Actually having a couple to form the basis of what I wanted to write made things a lot easier. I am not back, probably not for a good long while college is literally killing me. This is for Fem!Shinichi x Kaito, because I love the pairing, and it's interesting. My poor lit teacher probably has no idea what I'm talking about. Again I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan. And yes the use of Pyriel comes from the wonderful SSA Ariadne Grey. If you're looking for full fledged Fem!Shinichi stories, go check her out.**

* * *

 **Don't Look Back**

* * *

White chrysanthemum, and finder of truth  
Who's eyes shine brighter than gems I steal  
Pity me, my aspiration, a sleuth  
For want of fervor, do I so appeal  
You whom holds the public's adoration  
Darling girl, all men's eyes are upon you  
Even lifeless they stare in fixation  
Transfixed by your deductions pronounced true  
Should I look back I'll find myself in chains  
For you, Pyriel, always put duty first  
I'll see you again after the moon wanes  
Never hold, am I ever accursed?  
Only ever within darkness to meet,  
Lest by daylight only know defeat


	2. Version 2

**Well, here I am again. Didn't expect to write another one of these. But my Lit teacher extended the deadline for another few weeks. Please give me your opinions, I really want to present some good sonnets for class. I'll probably keep posting different versions of the sonnets that I write. Special thanks to the wonderful SSA Ariadne Gatmaitan Grey and Shioreinz who reviewed. And everyone else who showed their support.**

* * *

 **Don't look back (version 2)**

* * *

April fool's, under moonlight you and I

You chased always behind, perhaps then I fell?

Hopelessly like Icarus from the sky

(It's agony, silent refusal to qwell)(But in different spectrums do we dwell)

I a humble thief, possess not a chance

Countless admirers my competition

Yet these men aren't given a single glance

So what hope retain this magician?

But drop my guard and risk being confined

For you, Pyriel, always put duty first

Even for love I'll not risk chain intertwined

My nature it is, for freedom to thirst

Fervent love will never wane and rings true

You, the one treasure never to pursue


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow of the Heart**

* * *

Sometimes, I feel the weight of your gaze

Resting heavy on the back of my head

All of Atlas's strength upon that dais

Couldn't hold, and so from you, with haste I fled

Under moonlight, from your tangled chains

Not love, no, I'll never have the pleasure

Of knowing affection on open plains

Lest I remain in iron-cold leisure

While your attention is stolen away

By lesser men with sickly adoration

Our wordless pledge, I'll not let you betray

Even should it lead to damnation

Fervent love will never wane and rings true

You, the one treasure never to pursue


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the last one of these that I'll do. I hope you all liked them.**

* * *

 **The Black hole**

* * *

To that brilliant star, oh so far away

Effortless and endless in it's grace

That beaming smile that cuts through time and space

Ethereal, rivaling any fey

All the time in the world could not decay

The one who wears diamond dust twined lace

Nor would God himself wish to erase

That single shining star in empty space

But what should happen when that cold star dies?

Exorbitant gifts of love, consumed

Not a pause given to desolate eyes

Whom in love's eternity so presumed.

That nova accepted all with tickled breath,

But once dimmed all that remains is love's death


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Valentines day everyone. I might do another one of these 'cause I'm in the mood. And unfortunately single. This one isn't really even a proper sonnet, just something I threw together. Enjoy. By the way my lit teacher really didn't like my sonnets. Only 1 point out of 4? Come on man!

* * *

I choose you

All of your flaws, and all your features,

Your mistakes, and perceived imperfections

I want you

Without pause, or hesitation

Over, and over

By a single heartbeat

I will always choose you

Everything I could ever need or want is right here

I want you, and only you

Always.


End file.
